Stai cercando di ingannare me o voi?
by Belu-Saku
Summary: En la fiesta de navidad, todos los Vongola y aliados se reúnen por el futuro casamiento de Dino, cómo se tomará Hibari esto? y cómo será su última noche juntos?. Angst de TYLD18


Sí, sé que alguien o más de uno tiene ganas de matarme y dice_ "pero por qué esta subiendo esto y no continuando sus fics, jolines!"_ y les voy a decir que sí que los estoy continuando solo que queria publicar este porque lo hice el año pasado para el amigo invisible que sucede en livejournal, el problema es que no pudo ver la luz porque a ultimo momento la chica a la que se lo iba a entregar se retiro y tuve que hacerle un fanart a una amiga como regalo asi que este fic quedo guardo entre mis carpetas de fics... asi que ahora decido publicarlo ^^

**Titulo:** Stai cercando di ingannare me o voi? (¿intentas engañarme a mi o a ti?)  
><strong>Nombre de tu persona a la que se lo iba a regalar:<strong> shirapika (es del livejournal)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Katekyou Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Akira Amano, y yo solo lo utilizó por ocio sin fines comerciales.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> hay muchas frases en italiano, por parte de los Varia, Lambo, Mukuro y Tsuna... ya que los tres primeros son italianos, y no me creo que hablen japones, jaja, y Tsuna al ser un mafioso creo que debería de hablar italiano. Ocurre en el Future-Arc

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ya se acercaba el año nuevo, y en la casa de los Vongola era todo un desastre... gente corriendo para un lado y para otro, gritándose, chocándose... sí, eso era un desastre...

— ¡Vacaburra! ¡Eso hay que dárselo al Décimo no tirarlo por ahí! —gritaba el guardián de la tormenta mientras perseguía al guardián más pequeño.

—Pero... Es que es muy feo y hay que tirarlo, Gokudera-san —decía el más pequeño, sin detenerse

—Chicos por favor... destruirán toda la casa antes de ponerse de acuerdo... -intentaba pararles el Décimo Capo, sin lograrlo.

—¡Tsuna! Adivina quién viene...-todos miraron a Yamamoto- ¡Hibari! Y ha dicho que como llegue y no esté la casa ordenada... nos morderá a todos hasta la muerte, jaja

Si antes eso era un descontrol, ahora lo era más. Sabían que Hibari cuando decía algo lo cumplía y esta no sería la excepción.

Todos y cada uno de los guardianes estaba ordenando una parte de la casa, o destrozándola, pero haciendo algo.

—Gokudera-kun por favor no pongas bombas en lugar de velas, Lambo eso no va ahí sino en la puerta, Yamamoto eso no es comestible, Onni-san no golpees la carne solo porque no te gusta, Chrome no necesitas cocinar nada en especial no te preocupes, Mukuro... ¡Mukuro! ¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que te has vuelto a escapar?... hay madre... Hibari-san nos morderá hasta la muerte... -decía Tsuna deprimido

—Tsuna-san, ya ha llegado Hibari-san -mencionaba una alegre Haru abriendo la puerta por dónde entraba la persona más "esperada" de la futura fiesta

—Ya he llegado -anunciaba el guardián de la nube mientras recorría todo el lugar con la mirada- Pensaba que esto estaría más desastroso. Para ser una mansión tan grande está bien.

—G-gracias... Hibari-san, hoy has llegado muy temprano, me alegro -intentaba mostrarse feliz el Capo, al menos podría vivir un poco más

—Ya. Es que quería ver como dejarían la mansión Vongola.

—A-ah... vale. Pues... chicos... ahora solo falta la comida y ya está.

—No te preocupes, Tsuna, yo la he hecho con mucho gusto -sonreía Bianchi

En ese momento la mitad de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar se desmayaron y Hibari aprovechó para salir un rato a afuera, solo faltaba una hora y ya se estaban juntando todos los borregos, era despreciable, pero él tenía que asistir porque era el guardián de la nube, además había una persona con la que tenía que arreglar un asunto, y sabía que luego vendría.

Comenzó a mirar el cielo, y así se quedo un buen rato, al menos había algo que no le molestaba. Sintió un canto que se acercaba hacia él, como era habitual, Hibird siempre aparecía a la misma hora y se apoyaba en el hombro de su dueño. Ese era el único ser que podía hacer eso sin esperar un golpe de sus tonfas. Ese pequeño pajarito le agradaba, no era un herbívoro molesto.

Oyó un ruido proveniente de la puerta principal, parecían unos gritos y unos disparos... definitivamente, las Varia ya habían llegado. Al poco tiempo comenzaron a oírse muchas voces, todos los aliados de los Vongola ya estaban llegando.

—Que molestos son...

—No digas esas cosas, Kyouya

El recién nombrado se dio media vuelta, la persona a la que estaba esperando ya había llegado. Estaba vestido como todos, con un traje negro y una camisa naranja, como todos los miembros del cielo, a excepción de su "Jefe" que llevaba el mismo traje que el Primer Capo.

—Te sienta bien el violeta, aunque prefiero el blanco -decía el mayor mientras se acerca y cogía a Hibird en su mano —Buenas, Hibird, te veo muy bien

— ¿Me has traído la caja?

—"Buenas, Dino ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin verte... yo también te quiero sabes" —bromeaba el Caballo Salvaje ante la indiferencia de su ex-alumno

—...

—Vale, vale... toma la caja, no sé para que la quieres... -le extendió la pequeña caja, y él otro la tomo mirándola de una manera nostálgica— ¿Kyouya...?

—No es nada -respondió sospechando la pregunta que le haría

— ¿No me dirás nada?

—Gracias, ¿eso te vale?

—Que cruel eres, y con lo que me costó encontrarla...

—Ya te lo he dicho así que no te quejes -le mira de manera indiferente, como a todos- Al final... ¿Va en serio?

— ¿Te refieres a la boda? Pues claro que sí

— ¿Eso es lo que tú quieres? -dice mientras se apoya en el balcón

—... Eso es lo que debo hacer.

—Recuerdo que tú siempre me decías _"Felicidad es hacer lo que se desea y desear lo que se hace."_

—Pero Kyoya, ahora es diferente, no es que yo quiera casarme sino que debo hacerlo. Es por el bien de los Cavallone y de los Vongola. Si la boda con la hija de los Calcassa sale bien, los Cavallone y los Calcassa se unirán y eso significa que las rivalidades entre los Vongola y los Calcassa se acabaran.

— ¿Intentas convencerme a mí o a ti?

—... No lo se... pero dejemos eso de lado, hay que ser felices en la vida... ¿Y tú, ya has encontrado a tu pareja perfecta? —decía emocionado

—... Eso no existe

—Jo~ Kyouya, tu siempre igual —decía mientras le revolvía el pelo a su ex-alumno

— ¿Quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte?

—Vale... -mira a Hibird que aún seguía en su mano- Vamos a divertirnos nosotros dos solos, porque tu dueño es un mal humorado ¿Ok?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, ya podría correr si quería seguir con vida para Año Nuevo.

Hibari se lo había advertido pero a Dino le gustaba sacarle de quicio, le gustaba molestarle.

Muchos le habían dicho que eso era masoquismo, pero él se defendía diciendo que le gustaba ver a Hibari fuera de sus casillas, no era difícil sacarlo de ahí pero nadie sabía cómo era que Dino lograba hacerlo de una manera diferente a todos los demás.

Aunque Hibari no quisiera admitirlo, Dino era alguien que había sido importante en su vida, la única persona que podría decirse que había llegado a conocerle de una manera diferente a la que todos veían, la única que le enfurecía de una manera especial, la única que era capaz de pararle en medio de una pelea, la única por la que Hibari había sentido algo que no era el deseo de vencerle, la única por la que se había sorprendido al enterarse de que se casaría. Sí, definitivamente, Dino era alguien especial para él.

Eso no significaba que en ese momento no debía correr, sino que justamente por ser el Jefe Cavallone debía de huir aún más rápido que los demás.

Los invitados de la fiesta ya estaban acostumbrados a las peleas internas entre los miembros, como también a Hibari y a sus tonfas. Vieron a un Dino corriendo gritando algo como _"Kyouya, qu__e lo decía de broma... tu sabes que te prefiero a __ti__ antes que a Hibird. Pero Hibird no te lo tomes a mal. Tú sabes que yo también te quiero a ti, jaja"_, muchos se rieron. Era una cualidad del Caballo Salvaje siempre ver con buenos ojos hasta las situaciones más locas. Detrás de él iba un Hibari con sus tonfas en las manos, golpeando todo lo que se le cruzaba por delante sean sillas, mesas, gente... lo que sea...

—D-Dino-san... -miraba Tsuna la escena, siempre pasaba algo que hacía que la fiesta se descontrolase

—_Si può rompere i piatti ei greci?_ (¿Ya Podemos romper los platos como los griegos?) —decía Fran en su tono tan característico

—_Ushishishi~_ _A__ quanto pare, è il momento_ (por lo que parece, ya es la hora). —mencionaba el Príncipe de los Varia

— _¡__OI!__ Vongola è il momento? __(_¡¿Vongola ya es hora?)

— ¡N-no! Aún no... Solo que ellos dos demuestran así su cariño...

Esta vez fue el turno del Vongola de correr. Si Hibari tenía ganas de cargarse a alguien, sería a Tsuna en ese momento

— ¡Lo siento Hibari-san!

— ¡Tú! ¡No toques al Décimo!

—Gokudera cálmate... que Hibari solo está jugando... -Yamamoto reía como era habitual en él.

—_Questo è già selezionata__... spazzatura, è il momento di rompere i piatti_ (Esto ya se ha descontrolado... basuras, ya es hora de romper los platos) —decía el Jefe de Varia viendo a sus subordinados impacientes por romper algo

— ¡SÍ, SEÑOR! —gritaron toda la gente del lugar, mientras cogían los platos más cercanos y se preparaban para lanzarlos al suelo.

—E-esperen aún no... Primero hay que calmar a Hibari-san y además hasta las doce no se hace... y son solo las once y media.

—_Kufufu~_ _Dovrò tornare presto, in modo da rompere i piatti ora..._ (Yo tendré que volver dentro de poco así que rompamos los platos ahora...)

—Mukuro-sama, por favor, sea paciente un rato más.

Mientras el salón donde estaban todos reunidos solo se oían gritos entre los que querían romper los platos y los que no. Dino y Hibari seguían recorriendo toda la casa, muy grande para el gusto de Dino, aunque muy buena para jugar a las escondidas o al pilla pilla, que eso era lo que en ese momento "jugaban".

—Kyouya~ no te enfades, es que Hibird es muy mono, y pequeño...

—Eres un pervertido -decía mientras destrozaba todo lo que se cruzaba en frente de él.

—Eso no es verdad... -gritaba mientras se metía en la primera habitación que veía- Hibird, no hay que hacer ruido porque Kyouya está enfadado... -el pajarito le miro- Hibird, no seas mala persona...

El Vongola comenzó a mirar por todo el lugar, odiaba que fuese tan grande. Comenzó a entrar habitación por habitación, hasta que dio con la correcta.

Abrió la puerta de manera brusca, y vio como su ex-tutor y su mascota jugaban, no sabía a qué, pero se divertían bastante, o al menos eso parecía.

—Ah, Kyouya, ya nos has encontrado... que mala suerte~

—No bromees conmigo, Cavallone.

—No me digas así, que es feo...

— ¿Caballo salvaje?¿Jefe Cavallone? ¿Maestro? Dan todos igual... todos se refieren a ti.

—Vale... como quieras...

Ambos se miraron, de distintas maneras, uno con indiferencia y el otro con alegría. El más pequeño se acercó a la cama donde estaba su maestro y su pequeña mascota. Hibird salió volando fuera del lugar, sabía que no era bueno estar ahí. La expresión del mayor cambio radicalmente, paso de felicidad a tristeza.

—Que ironía...

— ¿El qué?

—Todo... pero bueno... hay que ser feliz, sino es feliz uno mismo nadie puede serlo por ti.

—"_La felicidad es estar satisfecho contigo mismo"_ ¿no era eso lo que me decías?

—Ya. Es gracioso que haya sido yo quién te dijo eso, y yo mismo no lo cumplo...

Se tumbó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Pero pronto se reincorporó y dirigió su mirada al ex-miembro del comité disciplinario que se encontraba parado frente a él. Levantó una de sus manos hasta llegar a su rostro, mientras éste no hacía absolutamente nada para evitarlo, y con la otra mano rodeó la cintura del más joven y tiró de ella hacia él, haciendo que acabase sentado sobre sus piernas.

—Me hace acordar a la primera vez que lo hicimos -rió Dino, acordándose de los días siguientes que paso en cama, pero feliz, después de los buenos golpes que le había dado Hibari.

—Eso fue hace mucho.

Sentenció la frase rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Se miraron durante varios segundos y poco a poco la distancia que les separaba desapareció y comenzaron a besarse. Al principio fueron sólo roces entre los labios pero luego empezaron a intensificarlo más. Esta vez era diferente para Hibari, aún recordaba la primera vez que se habían besado, en ese momento él era un inexperto y nunca se hubiese imaginado que sería su maestro la primera persona en su vida... en ese momento había actuado por puro impulso y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer, pero ahora era diferente: sí que lo sabía y debía aprovechar el momento ya que ésta sería la última vez que podrían estar juntos en una situación similar, ya que a la próxima, su maestro ya estaría casado.

Mientras seguían besándose, Hibari cogió de la corbata a su maestro y de un rápido movimiento hizo que ambos cuerpos se pegasen aún más. Dino, por su parte, abrazó con más fuerza a su ex-alumno y moviendo ambos cuerpos, logro hacer que acabasen acostados sobre la cama. El guardián de la nube separó sus piernas y así el rubio colocó su cadera entre ellas. El joven de pelo negro al ver la posición en la que se encontraban, decidió rodear con sus piernas la cadera del mayor que ya comenzaba a bajar su boca por su cuello.

Dino empezó a morder suavemente el cuello del más chico, haciendo que éste clavase sus uñas en su espalda para así poder reprimir los gemidos que querían salir de sus labios. Pero claro, no iba a detenerse hasta que su compañero suspirase por él, así que comenzó a dar suaves movimientos con su cadera provocando que ambos miembros se rozasen. Estos movimientos empezaron a cobrar más intensidad y pronto comenzaron a aparecer los primeros suspiros que pasaron a ser leves gemidos de placer. El más joven comenzó a desabrochar la chaqueta y luego la camisa del más mayor mientras éste metía una de sus manos por debajo de su ropa. Empezaron a tocarse intensamente cada parte del cuerpo que pasaba por sus manos y pronto la mano del mayor bajo hasta la entrepierna del de pelo negro y, sobre la ropa y sin detener sus movimientos, comenzó a tocar esa parte sacando unos gemidos que desde el principio el guardián de la nube estaba reprimiendo.

Ya no podían aguantarlo más, necesitaban hacerlo ahí y ahora, sus cuerpos se los estaban pidiendo a gritos y no es como si ellos no quisiesen, pero cuando Hibari comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de Dino, el sonido del reloj de éste les hizo entender que no podía ser, ya casi sería la hora y ellos no podían faltar. Ésto les hizo sentirse terriblemente frustrados ya que la última oportunidad que tenían de demostrarse todo lo que sentían por el otro, acababa de pasar. Pero sus orgullos no les dejaron ver al otro como se encontraban y simplemente se separaron. Se levantaron de la cama que podría haber creado un recuerdo muy bonito y empezaron a arreglarse un poco.

—Sabes, Kyouya... Borges siempre decía: "_Uno se acostumbra al dolor igual que a la vejez, a la vida, a una enfermedad, a un sanatorio o a una cárcel."_. Debes acostumbrarte al momento... sino nunca podrás olvidarte del pasado.

—Pero Bertolt Brecht decía: _"Hay hombres que luchan un día y son buenos. Hay otros que luchan un año y son mejores. Hay quienes luchan muchos años y son muy buenos. Pero hay los que luchan toda la vida: esos son los imprescindibles." _Esto significa que no hay que dejar de luchar.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que con saber que estamos vivos... ya nos tendría que servir de consuelo...

—...

—Bueno, será mejor que vallamos regresando porque ya casi es la hora...

Salieron de la habitación arreglándose los trajes y los peinados. Caminaron sin hablarse, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al gran salón había gente que aún seguía discutiendo. Pero ellos decidieron sentarse cada uno en su sitio. Dino con los Capos y Hibari con los Guardianes Vongola.

La fiesta continuo un buen rato hasta que el Décimo Capo Vongola decidió subir a un escenario especial que había en el salón y se dispuso a hablar, en italiano obviamente, le había llevado muchos años aprenderlo, pero como _Capo__-__Famiglia _debía de hablarle así a todos sus aliados y familiares... Cogió una copa y la golpeó, así llamó la atención de todos los miembros de su Familia...

—_Ok! Il momento tutti aspettato quasi raggiunto. Si tratta di 23:59, il 24 dicembre. Per__ favore, scegli un piatto tutti__... Lambo e per favore, quest'anno, n__on buttare lastre di plastica ..._ (¡Vale! El momento que todos esperaban ya casi llega. Son las 23:59 del 24 de diciembre. Por favor, cojan todos un plato... y Lambo por favor, este año no tires platos de plástico...)

—_È che ci sono risparmi, Vongola__...__non __conoscono la crisi ambientale è__... _ (Es que hay que ahorrar Vongola... no sabes la crisis ambiental que hay...) -muchos comenzaron a reírse mientras I-pin le recriminaba sus actos

— ¡Lambo! —y de entre la gente se oyó un _"Ok, ma non ho intenzione di__ pagare"_ ("Vale, pero yo no pienso pagarlos"), Sawada decidió continuar- _Ed ora, non possono che ci chiedono di fare un brindisi a Dino-san _(Y ahora, solo les pediría que hiciéramos un brindis por Dino-san) -todos cogieron las copas en una mano y el plato en la otra- _"__Perché molto felice con la sua futura moglie, e l__asciare l'unione tutto perfetto__... Salute!"_ (Porque sea muy feliz con su futura mujer, y salga todo perfecto para la unión... ¡Salud!)

"_¡Salute!"_ fue el grito que se oyó en todo el salón mientras el reloj sonaba, los platos caían, las copas brindaban. Y un Guardián de la nube, dejaba su copa aún llena en una de las mesas mientras se iba de la fiesta mirando a un "feliz" Dino.

—" _¿__Intentas engañarme a mí o a ti?"_ —esas eran las palabras que sonaban en la cabeza de Dino, ese día... y el de su boda.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bueno, espero que a alguien le haya gustado mi intento de Angst super cutre y mi manera de intentar mantener IC a estos dos. La verdad es que nunca habia escrito de ellos, asi que me costo bastante... pero bueno, con que a alguien le haya gustado, yo ya me siento feliz :D. Y sobretodo, "_por qué no puse lemmon?"_ en un principio iba a tener pero pense que no era necesario... creo que si tendría lemmon, sería otro fic mas D18 en lo que lo hacen y acaban medianamente contentos con lo que sucedio en ese momento y el caso es que ellos no acaban juntos asi que creia que no pegaria en la historia...


End file.
